The present invention relates to looseleaf type binders. In particular, it relates to looseleaf binders for filing and storage of microfiche cards and the like, together with a portable microfiche card viewer.
In the use of microfiche cards, it is desirable to have available a portable card viewer for viewing the cards at their point of storage. In this case, cards may be immediately reviewed as to pertinency prior to their being transferred to a large stationary microfiche card viewer for study.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a binder for filing and storage of microfiche cards, together with a portable card viewer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a looseleaf type binder having means for storing a microfiche card viewer therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a binder having a hinged retainer flap for releasably securing a microfiche card viewer to said binder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable viewer storing microfiche card binder that is compact in design so that it may be easily carried and stored.